Uchiha Hirasuke
“Humility and competence are the keys to a successful life.” Known as the Master of Silk, Hirasuke is one of the rising leaders within the Uchiha clan. Though the youngest son of his family, he has managed to climb up the ladder with shrewd tactics and clever use of both diplomacy. Outmatching his previous rivals through intellect, he has gained much loyalty from his subordinates as curiosity from his superiors.. Since the start of the year 477, he has been given the honour to become the right hand of Shozo Uchiha, providing very tempting opportunities to gain even more favour from his superiors. And to keep the Uchiha as one of the driving powers behind the Empire of Akino. Personality Many know Hirasuke as a gentle and kind-hearted man. Though he certainly is genuinely compassionate towards his clan and kin, this is more a facade when it comes to dealing with outsiders. Though he harbours little hatred for any other Imperial clan or person, he certainly won't lose any sleep for using outsiders for his goals. This counts pretty much the same for rivals or people that just happen to be in his way - and are too incompetent to understand that they are hindering the progress of the Uchiha clan. Having enjoyed a rich education, as it befits the descendants of Yoshimitsu, Hirasuke is very fond of creativity and creation. This is seen back in his circle of friends, which also are: poets, writers, scholars and other educated people. Hirasuke is furthermore a curious person. Though he sometimes judge somebody or something quickly, he is not inflexible. Instead, he likes to learn new matters and don't mind to be wrong - as long as he can understand the matter or person better. Last, but certainly not least, Hirasuke is a direct person. While he certainly knows when to be direct and when a situation demands tact, Hirasuke certainly aligns with a certain another, and more prestigious, Uchiha by the name Shozo. Certainly when it comes to dealing with lesser men than those that are of Yoshimitsu's blood. History Born in the city of Misuni, Hirasuke would be blessed to be a descendant of the revered Yoshimitsu - the founder of the Uchiha clan as it is known today and founder of Konohagakure itself. As the youngest son of his family, Hirasuke would still be able to get a proper education. From a very young age, he would be groomed and educated to become a proper noble. Matters like (geo)politics, science, history and other elegant matters were taught to him by the finest teachers that his father could muster. Though as the youngest son, there would be little to no chance for Hirasuke to inherit his father's wealth and position. Three older brothers would go before him and this forced Hirasuke to become a diligent young man. Working hard to earn his own fortune and place in the world, Hirasuke started a small trading company within the city of Misuni. Luck had it that Hirasuke could rely on some support from his father, not to mention that the Uchiha clan has the best silk in the land. Using these two facts together, Hirasuke started to set up a trading company that allowed him to construct a network throughout the Uchiha heartlands and towards Konohagakure. The revenue allowed Hirasuke to eventually be more independent from his father, even causing him to become richer than his brothers. This all at the mere age of sixteen. While enjoying a life of luxury, Hirasuke's life would take a rather dramatic turn. Upon becoming eighteen years old, Hirasuke would become involved with the clan's military. The Great War had broken out and the Uchiha clan was facing a threat from the north, in the appearance of the Earth Country. Using his network and wealth, Hirasuke would manage to stay away from the front lines as he never invested much into martial prowess. But his wealth and network would allow him to provide much-needed aid in the form of supplies and information to both his clan and country. After the Great War, Hirasuke would continue to grow his influence and popularity within the clan. He would undertake projects of charity as to help manage certain matters for his direct family, which includes providing stewardship for several areas within the area of his father's district. With his success and aligning in opinion as political viewpoint, Hirasuke has been recruited by Shozo Uchiha to become his right hand. Thus working now for the whole of the Uchiha clan under the strict guidance of Shozo, in hope to provide a better future for all Uchiha. Trivia * Though he doesn't consider the Yakimara as a noble or elegant people, Hirasuke is quite capable of speaking and understanding their language. * Raised as a believer of the Way of Fire, Hirasuke isn't a very devout worshipper. This has turned out with his dislike on how disorganised the religion is. * While devout to his clan and people, Hirasuke isn't on the same line as some of the more conservative elements in the Uchiha clan. He feels he owes the Empire a certain loyalty, as long as the Uchiha clan won't be harmed. Whereas some of the conservative elements in the Uchiha clan believe that they need to be in power and be on the throne, Hirasuke disagrees with them - even if it is in silence. He feels that the Uchiha need to stay a driving power behind the Empire and attempt to consolidate their current position within the realm, before growing too ambitious. * Though being more than old enough to be married, Hirasuke has yet to marry. He often claims (and jokes) that he is married to his cause, of working for a better future for his clan. * The goatee is a great source of pride for Hirasuka. Category:Hisoka Uchiha Category:Empire of Akino